


5 Ways Jake Makes Noah Blush (And 1 Way Noah Makes Jake Do The Same)

by dramaqueenminyard



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adorable jake, adorable noah, jealous jake, multiple sexual references, two cute nerds in love, way too many commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he ever makes Noah blush is also the first time he ever really notices him. When he looks at Noah, who is turning to walk away with pink staining his cheeks, he thinks "Wow. Nerd's kinda cute." All he can think about is making him look like that again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Ways Jake Makes Noah Blush (And 1 Way Noah Makes Jake Do The Same)

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr 
> 
> benbaepeirce.tumblr.com  
> pansexualisabellelightwood.tumblr.com

1\. Embarrass Him  
Jake isn't necessarily proud of this one. It's at the top of his list for two reasons; one: in chronological order, it was the first thing he found out would make Noah blush, and had thus started this whole obsession. Two: the rest of the points on this list at least somewhat embarrassed his nerd, so it was kind of the only common trait. 

The first time he ever makes Noah blush is also the first time he ever really notices him. It's after basketball practice, and Jake is walking towards his locker when he sees Noah attempting to chat up the girl with the locker next to Jake's. She looks mostly uninterested, and really, he's Jake so of course he's going to take this opportunity to humiliate Noah. "Hey nerd, you're in front of my locker. And why don't you try hitting up a girl more in your league?" with that he winks at the girl, who rolls her eyes and walks away. He's having an off day, that's all. When he looks at Noah, who is also turning to walk away with pink staining his cheeks, he thinks "Wow. Nerd's kinda cute." Yeah, definitely an off day.

2\. Pet Names  
A day after their somewhat dramatic confessions, (yes, it had been raining and yes, they both had thought that they were about to die) Jake learns another way to make Noah blush. It's stupid, really, because he calls the shorter boy "babe" sarcastically, but then Noah's cheeks are pink and he's biting his lip. All Jake can think about is making him look like that again. 

He starts calling Noah "babe" at every chance he gets. When it starts losing its effect, when the blushes are lighter and the lip-bitings stop altogether, Jake knows he needs to switch it up. As it turns out, there are various reactions to various names. "Honey" earns a similar reaction to babe except with an added little smile that makes Jake feel like every single thing he has ever worried about has just disappeared. "Sweetheart" earns him a blush and a light shoulder punch. "Baby" gets mostly an eye roll but Jake swears he sees the tips of Noah's ears get pink. "Doll," it turns out, gets him a lapful of Noah very, very fast and multiple other nice things along with the adorable blush. "Nerd" makes Noah blush and mumble "jerk." (It's Jake's personal favorite and most frequently used.)

3\. Hold His Hand  
Even if it didn't make Noah's face turn pink in the cutest possible way, Jake would still do this one all the time. Reaching for Noah's hand has turned into a habit, one that he never wants to break himself of. (A sub category he files under this point is that kissing Noah's hand is a sure way to get an angry glare completely ruined by how endearing his hard core blushing is.) 

4\. Touch His Neck  
In a different situation, a few years ago maybe, Jake would have laughed at how easily he could turn Noah on just by touching his neck. It didn't have to be kissing either, or anything obviously sexual. All it took was a finger against his neck and he would be squirming. Jake used this to his advantage as often as possible. Running his hand along the side of Noah's neck when they were at some party, letting his fingers gently rub over Noah's Adam's apple at the lunch table when no one was looking. Noah had the same reaction every time- staring down at the floor and fighting the intense redness of his neck and face.

During a more... intimate situation, Noah had revealed that he really liked the idea of having Jake's hand wrapped around his throat. Jake didn't like to let him forget that. He discovers that it has a grounding effect on Noah. 

The shorter boys hands are shaking and he's trying his hardest to keep his voice down while he talks about his nervousness for a big test he has next period. "Jake. I need to be studying, oh my god, I'm going to fail, what if-" His rambling is cut short by Jake's hand, which wraps around the base of his throat, not hard enough to choke but enough to warn him that if Jake wanted to, he could. Noah's eyes shut and though his cheeks are rather pink, his breathing has gotten much deeper and he seems... calm. "You'll do fine," Jake whispers, leaning close enough to almost kiss the other boy's blushing cheek. A student studying at a table close to them stares but looks away when Jake notices. He can't help but wonder what they think is going on here. 

5\. Kiss Him (In Public)  
It seems pretty obvious. The thing is, Jake has never actually kissed his boyfriend in public, mostly because there had never been a moment when Noah had let him. Eventually, the moment comes. They're sitting on Brooke's couch at a part that Jake is almost positive is celebrating a holiday that doesn't actually exist, which means Brooke made it up as an excuse to party. Noah might be slightly drunk, and Jake isn't entirely sure how many bottles he himself has had. He keeps looking at Noah's flushed face and thinking, "god, I wish I'd been the cause of that." The night is young, and Jake gets his opportunity to make Noah turn red. Before, though, something other than beer or Jake makes Noah blush, and Jake really can't stand that. It's some random college guy, and he's hitting on Noah, hitting on Jake's Noah. Jake is moving as close as possible to Noah before he can even think about it. The guy still doesn't get the hint. Jake hopes that he gets the hint through the "back off, he's mine" glare he's giving the guy. No, the bad attempts at flirting continue. Noah doesn't look like he's enjoying it, really, he looks more like he's just trying to have a normal conversation with this guy. He's also blushing, and Jake really wants to kiss him so that he can be the one changing the color of Noah's skin. In the end, Noah leans in close to him, a look on his face that says "Please kiss me so that this dude will leave me alone." So Jake does, and they hear multiple whistles and someone telling them to get a room. Afterwards, Jake thinks that he's never seen Noah more red.

 

+1. Wear His Jacket   
Noah has been trying to make his boyfriend blush for months. Jake remains completely oblivious and also very not pink cheeked. It's aggravating, really. He's tried multiple things, but he almost always ends up being the one with a red face while Jake just gives him that incredibly attractive "I am so going to do immensely dirty things to you the second i can" look. It occurred to him one day that if Jake wouldn't blush about sexual things, maybe it was casually intimate, cute couple-ish sort of things that got to him. And with that thought, their rank on Brooke's "Annoying, Obnoxious Couples Who Can't Keep Their Hands To Themselves" went way up. It is of course, the most stereotypical high school relationship thing they could possibly do that makes Jake turn hopelessly red.

It's wintertime, and Noah has forgotten his jacket because, well, it was really hard to remember anything other than Jake's name with the way they'd been kissing. He's cold though, and a little too prideful to complain about it, so he keeps his mouth shut and tries to enjoy their date. Jake, like the thoughtful, sweet boyfriend that he is drapes his jacket over Noah's shoulders. The other boy is about to protest until he looks up and sees that Jake is taking him in, staring at him intently and that his face and ears are warming up quite a lot. Noah smiles triumphantly, now with the knowledge that Jake's blush starts at the tips of his ears.


End file.
